Mullroy
Mullroy was a marine in the British Royal Navy, and was stationed at Port Royal in the Caribbean under Commodore James Norrington's command. He was often seen serving alongside his fellow marine, Murtogg. Although he served as a marine, Mullroy himself admitted he couldn't actually swim. He later became part of the East India Trading Company and ultimately became a pirate in Hector Barbossa's crew on the Black Pearl and later on the Queen Anne's Revenge. Biography Soldier Royal marine guarding the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] from "Mr. Smith".]] During the time of Norrington's promotion ceremony held at Fort Charles, Mullroy and Murtogg were assigned the task of guarding the dock at which the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] was berthed. Although they carried out their duty loyally, they proved little match for the trickery of Captain Jack Sparrow, and ended up engaged in conversation with the pirate aboard the HMS Interceptor. Although dutiful, they both proved incapable of rescuing Elizabeth Swann when she fell from atop the fort's battlements (because neither of them could swim) and this forced Jack to dive into the ocean to save her. Mullroy subsequently tried to curry favor with the Commodore by handing him Sparrow's effects, when Norrington and his men attempted to arrest the pirate.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Following the capture of Elizabeth by the crew of the Black Pearl, the Royal Navy set up a search, and Mullroy and Murtogg were stationed aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. They participated in the fight against Hector Barbossa's undead pirates aboard the vessel, sharing a brotherly handshake before charging into battle, and survived the conflict. They were part of the assembly that was to witness Jack Sparrow's execution and had apparently received a promotion as both he and Murtogg now sported white wigs, though Jack was spared the hangman's noose by the efforts of Will Turner. During the War of Jolly Roger, when the Black Pearl was captured by the Navy and moved to Black Pearl Island, both Mullroy and Murtogg were assigned to guard the ship. However, they were unsuccessful because the ship was stolen right under their nose by a group of pirates.Pirates of the Caribbean Online The pair were later assigned to guard Port Royal prison. While there, they were able to thwart an escape attempted by Ragetti and Pintel.Breakout! guarding the Dead Man's Chest from Jack Sparrow.]] East India Trading Company soldier Around the time the Flying Dutchman was commanded by Admiral James Norrington, Mullroy and Murtogg served the East India Trading Company. When they first saw the Dutchman's crewmen, both soldiers were frightened by their appearances. They were tasked with guarding the Dead Man's Chest, training cannons on it to prevent Davy Jones from regaining control of his ship. The chest was ultimately stolen by Jack Sparrow while Mullroy argued the representation of the "fish people" with Murtogg. The two then abandoned their post as without the Chest there was no more need to guard it and swung over to the Black Pearl together, crashing into the side of the ship and allowing the newly wedded Elizabeth Turner to use their rope to swing to the Dutchman.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Pirate The Black Pearl , with Pintel, Ragetti and Marty, as pirates.]] Afterwards, the two put on pirate attire and joined in celebrating the death of Lord Cutler Beckett. Though Ragetti and Pintel noticed them, the two didn't seem to care and didn't harm them. They remained aboard as crew members during and following Barbossa's second mutiny , though joined Pintel, Ragetti and Marty in confronting Barbossa over this course of action. Nevertheless, they appeared set to remain aboard. The Queen Anne's Revenge It's unknown if Mullroy and Murtogg participated in the battle in which the infamous pirate Blackbeard captured the Black Pearl. However, one year after the Quest for the Fountain of Youth both of them were serving under Barbossa once again, this time on the Queen Anne's Revenge, which Barbossa took for his own after mortally wounding Blackbeard on Unnamed island.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Barbossa' sacrifice With the curses of the sea undone by the destruction of Trident of Poseidon, the sea walls of the ocean started closing in on the tomb threatening to drown all left inside. Barbossa had the crew lower the anchor to save everyone and made the decision to sacrifice himself to save his daughter. Upon learning of their captain's demise, Mullroy along with Murtogg held their hats down in respect.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Serving Jack Sparrow With Barbossa now gone, Mullroy and Murtogg found themselves serving on the Black Pearl once more this time serving Jack Sparrow. The two accepted Sparrow as their captain and would sail with him beyond his beloved horizon. Mullroy's further fate is unknown. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Personality and traits Like Murtogg, Mallory was rather slow-witted but did seem to have a talent for survival. He was initially considered to be very skeptical of superstition, as he regarded his partner's insistence that the Black Pearl was a real ship with derision. However, after seeing and fighting against the undead pirates, Mullroy appeared to alter his opinions. When Cotton's parrot dirtied Mullroy's jacket with its droppings, Mullroy was content to leave it there when Murtogg told him it was a sign of good luck--soon after, Murtogg's face was dirtied by the parrot, and Mullroy wiped the droppings from his face onto his jacket. Behind the scenes *Mullroy was portrayed by Angus Barnett in The Curse of the Black Pearl, At World's End and Dead Men Tell No Tales. *Until the release of At World's End, due to Mullroy's absence in Dead Man's Chest, it was assumed amongst fans that he was killed when the hurricane destroyed the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. However, with Mullroy's presence in At World's End, it is possible that Mullroy resigned from Norrington's crew by that time. According to Joe Books Ltd's ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' comic book writer Chris Schweizer, Mullroy was meant to be featured in the planned eight and final issue of the series and it was to be revealed how he survived, but as the series was cancelled in the fifth issue, it's unknown if this is canon or not.@schweizercomics Chris Schweizer on Twitter *Until the release of Dead Men Tell No Tales, due to Mullroy's absence in On Stranger Tides, fans initially assumed that he was killed when the Queen Anne's Revenge attacked and captured the Black Pearl. However, with his presence in Dead Men Tell No Tales, it can be inferred that Mullroy either resigned from Barbossa's crew for that time or that Blackbeard spared his life. *Mullroy and Murtogg are seen as the "heroic" counterpoints to the piratical duo Pintel and Ragetti, who have been likened to such classic pairings as Laurel and Hardy and R2-D2 and C-3PO from the Star Wars saga. *In the non-canonical LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, Mullroy, along Murtogg, last appears when Jack Sparrow steals the Dead Man's Chest aboard the Flying Dutchman (he never realizes about Sparrow's presence like Murtogg). As they never escape to the Black Pearl, their fates following the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom are unknown. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (comic) *''Breakout!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:East India Trading Company soldiers Category:HMS Endeavour crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males Category:Royal marines Category:Pirates Category:Helmsmen